Sweet Sweet
by Howlitzer
Summary: A taste that won't be acquired in this era, unfortunately. [P3S]


a/n: Chasing down a better way.

* * *

"Why me?"

"Huh?"

Shadow turned to face the girl-turned-woman, a loose top and snug jeans going around her figure. She chewed a piece of gum that was as pink as her lengthened hair. Her green eyes were shining with determination and something else that the black hedgehog didn't like.

At least with Rouge, it was just teasing.

Five years had passed since she suddenly left Station Square. The culprit and trigger was Sonic, naturally. When Amy Rose returned, she was different.

Shadow looked at her and felt disturbed.

"Why me?" he asked again, firmly. She blew a bubble and had it pop, taking the sticky strands back into her mouth with her tongue. She was deliberate, slow, and smiling.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A simple one that you have yet to answer."

"I've grown up, Shadow. I...appreciate the finer things now," she said with a glint in her eyes. She set an arm on the bar as Shadow cleaned out a glass.

"And the Faker?"

"Like I said...I've grown up."

"So you're over him."

"Yeah. It's not like he cared anyways...and even if he did, it'd be too late. I've moved on. If he didn't want me then, he doesn't deserve me now."

Shadow resisted the urge to speak, instead looking down at the glass he was cleaning. Whenever Sonic spoke or poked fun, he understood there was no ill intent. No attempts at making him truly suffer. But this girl was...arrogant. And in a way that grated harshly on his nerves.

He badly wanted to put her in her place. The Amy that he remembered, although obnoxious, always meant well. This Amy...did not.

It was enough for him to make his decision.

He started the act slowly, subtly with a frustrated sigh.

"Alright. I admit it."

"Huh?"

"I...have noticed your growth. And your maturity, both inside and out. It's all been alluring, but I was in denial." He set the glass and cloth down, stepping out from behind the bar. "Let me make it up to you, Amy."

"How?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"I'll start by treating you the way that he never did." At that moment, Shadow walked towards her and started to smother her with his presence. The intensity immediately hit her, making her flinch.

He kept the smirk from bursting onto his face. Barely.

His hand went around her waist, pulling her close in a gentle fashion. She blushed, but not from excitement...her nerves were unravelling with each passing moment. He felt a soft push against his arm as he held her against his body. His red eyes stared into her green, and her breathing became short and laboured. Her mouth was slightly agape.

Her hands were limp as her chest moved up and down, in time with her increasingly strained breaths.

"S-Shadow...? This..."

"Isn't this what you wanted, Amy? You said that you liked the finer things...this is the intensity that you desired. I'm not a fool like he is. As I said, I will treat you the way he never did..."

"Ah...I can...b-but..."

"Just relax."

She babbled on as he brought his lips closer to his, shaking in his arms. Her face was bright red for a moment before her eyes rolled backwards, just as the first of his warm breaths touched her lips.

Shadow shook his head and secured her as she fainted.

"Still a child," he grumbled. "And still in love with Sonic, no less. Tch..."

"Having an early dance, are we?"

Rouge sauntered into the room, smirking as Shadow laid Amy down on a leather chair.

"That was _entirely_ too cruel."

He shrugged. "She deserved it. If she wanted to act the part of a stuck up bitch, then those are the consequences."

"Ouch. Looks like Pinkie there struck a nerve."

"It's nothing."

Rouge smiled and rubbed her partner's shoulder. "You sure?"

"Of course I am. Besides..."

"Besides...?"

Shadow turned and scooped Rouge into his arms, pressing a hand against her cheek. She blushed softly and looked into his eyes, seeing them burn with the same intensity as earlier.

"Besides...you're the only one for me, Rouge."

"Really...?" she breathed out, eyes getting heavy.

"No. Not really."

He patted her on the back twice, grinning as he walked away. She stood stunned for a moment before huffing in mock anger.

"You're a ruthless bastard, Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Yes, and I'm sure it turns you on."

She blushed again, mumbling to herself.

"Well, I...damn. He's not wrong..."

Rouge looked over to where Amy was passed out and shook her head.

"I didn't think black was your colour anyways, sweetie."

In high spirits, she smiled and whistled a tune as she went after Shadow.


End file.
